Thomas McGregor
Thomas McGregor is the main antagonist of the 2018 Sony Pictures animation film Peter Rabbit. He is the nephew of Mr. McGregor and Mrs. McGregor, and much like his uncle and aunt, he develops a hatred for Peter Rabbit for constantly stealing from his garden. He was portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson, who also portrayed General Hux from the Star Wars ''franchise and Clan Techie in ''Dredd. History Thomas first appeared as he worked at Harrods, in London. His boss called him in to tell the shocking news of his uncle's death (due to a heart attack after eating too much junk food). He cared little about that as he had been waiting for a promotion and played by the rules to get it, he thought he was guaranteed it and when someone else got it, he had a breakdown by knocking down the toys and punching a big teddy bear, getting him fired from his job. Thomas moved into his uncle's estate after the latter's death, deciding to fix up the place to sell, using that money to open up a new toy store there to rival that of his former boss'. Upon seeing that Peter and his animal friends taking refuge inside the house, Thomas throws them out before walling up the garden. He later winds up meeting his neighbour Bea (a close friend of Peter), who he develops a crush on, therefore he needed to manipulate her into thinking the he has the same view towards rabbits as her. The two begin dating while Thomas and Peter are constantly attacking each other behind her back. He eventually gets so sick and tired of the animals constantly bothering him with traps and vandalism that he confides in Bea, though she seems confused, telling him that a rabbit would never hurt anyone. Thomas gets an electric fence set up around his garden to stop the animals from entering, though this backfire when they sabotage the electric fences. To add insult to the injury, Thomas gets shocked by several doorknobs he touches. Fed up with Peter’s antics, Thomas puts several dynamite sticks in Peter’s burrow, hoping to destroy it while implanting several more dynamite sticks in the garden to kill Peter and his friends. When a suspicious Bea asked what was going on, Thomas attempts to tell her that he loves rabbits, but Peter victoriously taps a button on the detonator, which not only destroys the burrow, but also crushes Bea's art studio, paintings and heart, as she had trusted Thomas. Realizing now that Thomas tries to murder the innocent rabbits, Bea gets furious at Thomas for his feud and refuses to speak with them again. Upset by this turn of events, a depressed Thomas was banished and decides to move back to London and gets his job at the toy store back, while a guilty Peter follows him attempting to make amends. The two eventually make up with each other and return to the countryside to reconcile with Bea to stop her from leaving the country as she intends to. She forgives them. Bea and Thomas then buy a large house in London where Thomas finally open his own toy shop and allows the rabbits to reside there. Bea then starts writing and illustrating novels based around the events of the movie. Personality Much like his uncle and aunt, Thomas is a man with a severe hatred for animals for breaking into his garden, and in particular, this makes him very short tempered and easy to annoy. He is also very manipulative as he's able to convince his neighbor Bea that he in fact loves animals and winds up dating her while attacking the animals behind her back to due to his mutual hatred with them. Despite his manipulations, Thomas does genuinely love Bea while only hating the animals, even feeling guilty when Bea decided to break up with him after learning of his intention to blow up Peter's burrow. After making amends with Peter, Thomas changes his views on animals by the end and now respects them. Thomas is a perfectionist as we see in several instances where he cleans, ensuring that everything is perfect. He deeply hates the country although being a talented gardener. Thomas is a sophisticated man, often wearing fancy clothing and carrying him in a way that expresses confidence. Appearance Thomas is a tall, slim man in his early 30s with short, thick brown hair and brown eyes. He usually dresses very formally often wearing dress shirts, ties and jumpers while wearing other clothes in some occasions. Trivia *He is allergic to blackberries. *He plays the violin. *He seems to be good at gardening. *He likes classical and/or opera music. *He's much like a fox for hunting rabbits. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Rogues Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Extravagant